


The Benefits Of Having A Tall Girlfriend

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [29]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: No matter how hard Penny tried, she simply couldn’t reach the top shelf of the store.





	The Benefits Of Having A Tall Girlfriend

No matter how hard Penny tried, she simply couldn’t reach the top shelf of the store. Which was a shame because the very top shelf happened to have one of the last keyrings in Andromeda. And since she’d been forced to leave most of her collection in the Milky Way, she desperately needed to expand her dwindled collection.

 

Out of desperation, she began to hop up and down, hoping to grab hold of the keyring while she was mid-air.

“Need some help?” Vetra asked, reaching over Penny and grabbing the keyring.

“Thanks.” Penny said, as Vetra handed it to her.


End file.
